All Over Again
by CreaterMia
Summary: Grovyle loves Morrithi and his team, but when another Pokemon comes along from another deminsion...all of them must face their fears once again. *Rated T for safety :) (This story is a sequel to my other story, 'What Should've Been Told')
1. Bewildered Day

_A few years later..._

While walking through Treasure Town, I couldn't find Morrithi anywhere. My heart started pounding and my breathing became fast, then a thought came to my mind, _Grovyle, she's fine, and you know it. Calm down for once...she's probably in Treasure Town somewhere._ Dusknoir...he always knows things somehow. Suddenly my heart gave way to peace and I let out a sigh of relief. I saw Morrithi talking to Lugia on the Crossroads just on the edge of Treasure Town. They both smiled at me when I walked up and greeted them.

"Hello Grovyle! It's been awhile!" Lugia said with a cheerful tone. I laughed though, making Lugia look at me with question.

"Lugia, it's only been two days. It hasn't been awhile..." Lugia threw his head back and laughed suddenly with me. After a few seconds, he looked back at me with a grateful smile.

"Oh my...I'm quite forgetful, aren't I? Oh goodness...I made a rhyme." Morrithi and Lugia laughed together as I just rolled my eyes and shook my head...I found it interesting of how other Pokémon found it entertaining to rhyme without meaning to. Lugia then looked out to the forest to the right of the Crossroads with an anxious look.

"Lugia...what's wrong?" Morrithi asked him concerned. Over these years Morrithi and Lugia had become close friends...it's no wonder she was so fretful. Lugia looked back at us and smiled hopefully, but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's fine."

"You're lying..." I said out of the blue, making both Morrithi and Lugia look at me. Morrithi looked surprised but Lugia looked disappointed. He sighed and looked back towards the forest.

"It's hard to explain..."

"It's alright Lugia. You can tell us." Morrithi comforted him and gently patted his wing. He sighed again out of defeat, and right when he was about speak, Dusknoir came from Treasure Town.

"Told you you'd find Morrithi! You got worried for nothing." I threw a glare at him with a quite growl as Morrithi stared at us, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Dusknoir, I'm over that. We're talking to Lugia right now..."

"Um...speaking of that..." Dusknoir looked past me with a glint of worry in his eye.

"What are you...what? Lugia?" I looked back at Morrithi to see what she was freaking out about...then I stuttered a bit. Lugia had vanished. Morrithi looked around trying to find him as Dusknoir floated next to her, looking around as well. I knew that if we took our eyes off Lugia for just a second, he'd escape our conversation.

"Guys, he probably just left. He didn't want to tell us anything, remember Morrithi?"

"Right...I guess so. I hope he's alright."

"He's fine, I'm sure. Let's go back to Sharpedo's Bluff." I lead the three back through Treasure Town. When Morrithi took lead up in front, I stood next to Dusknoir to talk to him alone.

"Dusknoir, why did you come anyways?"

"We were getting a little worried. Celibi wasn't quite sure if you found her yet so she thought you would be freaking out by now."

"Oh, really?"

"Calm down Grovyle, she was just worried is all. Hey, here's home." I looked forward and realized that we were standing right in front of the entrance into our house. The two of us followed Morrithi into the hole and into the hallow edge of the cliff. Once inside, me and Morrithi stopped confused and surprised. Dusknoir floated next to me and looked at me with alarm and slight forgiveness, and from the corner of my eyes, I glared back at him with anger.

"Oh yeah...and I came to find you two because of that."

* * *

**Review if you have any questions...I'll answer to the best of my abilities; or review if you just please! Doesn't matter to me!**


	2. Moonlight's Leader is Missing

There in Mia's bed was another Pikachu, slightly darker with a brown scarf and a small, Lucario's head-shaped badge on it, unconscious. The three of us joined Mia and Celibi and sat around the Pikachu.

"Who's this?" I asked Dusknoir, since he was the one who got us.

"We don't know. Mia found him unconscious on the beach."

"Why am I always finding others on the beach?!" Mia snapped, but not angrily; she was just surprised and a bit annoyed.

"I'm not sure Mia, but when did you find him?" Morrithi responded. Mia looked closer at the Pikachu then back at Morrithi.

"About three minutes ago."

"Ok then. Has anyone tried to wake him?"

"How do you know it's a him?" Celibi pointed out, looking at Morrithi with a hint of pride. I smiled at her with a face that said, _you're foolish_, but she didn't notice me. Morrithi only looked back at Celibi and replied with sincerity.

"Because if he was a girl, he's tail would be heart-shaped, like Mia's." Celibi looked at Mia, who was next to her, and gasped when she looked at her tail.

"I didn't know you're tail was like that!" Celibi cried out, kind of embarrassed.

"How long have we been a team and you didn't notice?" Mia haftly laughed and haftly demanded. Celibi shrugged.

"I don't know...over three years?"

"Guys...the Pikachu? Has anyone tried to wake him?" Morrithi asked again, regaining their attention on the Pikachu.

"No, we haven't. How do we wake him though?" Mia replied, making Morrithi sigh.

"How about you give him a little shock Mia?" Dusknoir suggested, looking at Mia, who looked back slightly confused.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if he could be unconscious because he's out of electrical power. Being a Pikachu, a little shock shouldn't hurt him."

"Alright, I'll try." Mia step up beside the Pikachu and conjured a small Thudershock into him. After a few seconds of powering him up, Mia stopped, and we all jumped back a bit when he suddenly grunted and started moving slightly. When he opened his eyes, Celibi hopped into the air and clapped.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Are you alright though?"

"I...I think so. What happened...where am I?" The Pikachu stood up and looked at us in confused while all of us moved in front of him; me beside him, Morrithi beside me and in front of him, Mia beside Morrithi and also in front of him, Celibi floating beside Mia in the air, and Dusknoir behind me and Morrithi.

"You're in Sharpedo's Bluff. I found you unconscious on the beach and brought you back here." Mia smiled happily at him, and when the other Pikachu smiled back, I saw both their cheeks turn reddish.

"R-Really? Thank you...and what is your name?"

"I'm Mia...hi. And this is Morrithi, Grovyle, Celibi, and Dusknoir. We're Team PokémonSky."

"Oh, so are you a rescue team to?"

"A rescue team...?" We all looked at him in puzzlement, at which he looked back even more confused. "We're actually an exploration team."

"Oh, I didn't know there were exploration teams."

"I didn't know there were rescue teams...did you guys?" Mia looked at each of us and I was surprised when we all said no. "Strange...but um...who are you?"

"I'm Thunder...I'm apart of Rescue Team Moonlight." Thunder pointed to himself proudly and Mia smiled happily once again.

"You are in a team then? That's cool!" Mia jumped up a bit and Thunder laughed a little.

"Yeah...that's why I have a scarf and badge. I guess I've should've known you five were in a team...you have scarves and badges to. But um...wait?" Thunder looked around him and then stood up. He searched around Sharpedo's Bluff very quickly and in agony before coming back to his spot. "Where's Rega?"

"Who?" Morrithi asked him, now concerned. Thunder's eyes then became wide-eyed and when he spoke, I could tell he was desperate to find his friend.

"R-Rega! My friend...she's a part of my team as well. Who am I kidding...she's the leader! Oh my goodness...wait...where's Absol? And Gardevoir and Sparky? Where's my team?!" Thunder wailed desperately, franticly turning around as if they'd appear out of nowhere. All of us stood up and tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen to us.

"I...I can't be anywhere without them! Mostly Rega...she's my best friend! I need her...I need to find them!" Thunder then ran out of Sharpedo's Bluff, but as he ran out I tried to grab him, but he slipped right through my hands and rushed out.

"Her...?" I heard Mia quietly whisper to herself. I looked at the others and knew that they didn't hear her. We all ran out to follow Thunder, but we all stood still, slightly confused when we found Thunder standing in front of Treasure Town. The five of us walked up and stood behind him as Mia walked to his side.

"T-This isn't Main Square...what is this place?"

"It's Treasure Town...Thunder..." Mia started to try and talk to him but Thunder cut her off in panic.

"Treasure Town? I've never heard of Treasure Town..."

"I've never heard of Main Square either, but calm down Thunder. It'll be alright."

"No, it won't be. Rega made me strong...she always comforted me when I needed it."

"I know what you mean."

"No you don't..."

"Yes, I do." Thunder looked at Mia finally and calmed down a bit...I could tell that he saw truth in her eyes. "I've been through exactly what you're going through now. In fact..." Mia looked at me with Thunder following her gaze, before looking back at him and continuing. "...I've been through it twice." She missed me badly during those five years as well? I wish I knew...I could've made it up to her.

"How will I find her?"

"We'll help you...we're not just an exploration team to explore...we help Pokémon because they need it. We love helping others Thunder...because that's what we do." Thunder smiled and I saw his shoulders relax. I walked up to them and kneeled beside them.

"Let's go back inside Sharpedo's Bluff. We'll figure out what happen to you, then we'll find Rega, ok?" Thunder nodded happily, and Dusknoir lead us all back inside.


	3. The Trio's Help

"That doesn't make since..." Thunder muttered after he told us where he lived. We all looked at each other in both amazement and confusion...Thunder wasn't from our world. He explained to us a totally different planet, different places and dungeon, different enemies, and a different adventure that happened to him and Rega.

"A star...about to destroy the planet?" I questioned myself, trying to find an answer.

"I don't think that's better than the Planet's Paralize." Dusknoir assumed, making Thunder stare at him.

"The what?"

"I'll explain later...but...is there anything else Thunder?"

"Um...I don't think so...oh yeah. Rega...she is actually a human." Thunder said "human" like we should've been surprised, only us staring at him in silence made him gawk back at us in surprise. "Aren't you guys surprised?"

"Um..." Morrithi started but Thunder slapped his forehead.

"Oh right. I forgot."

"That's why you weren't surprised about me being a human though, huh?"

"Yeah, that would be why."

"Can Rega transform back and forth as well?"

"What? Transform...from what to what?"

"Well...I can transform into my Pokémon form and human form anytime I want."

"What, really?!" Thunder stood up from his spot and smiled hopefully at Morrithi.

"Yes, I can. I guess Rega can't."

"No, she can't. But that's pretty cool. You're lucky Morrithi."

"Thank you. Now um...we should start looking for Rega. Oh yeah...what is Rega?"

"Oh yeah! I'm forgetting to explain a lot of things right now...um. She's a Cubone."

"Alright then!" Mia stood up and looked at Thunder gladly. "We'll ask everyone in Treasure Town and everyone we come up against to look out for a Cubone named Rega wearing a scarf and badge like yours."

"Yes. Let's get going right now." Dusknoir insisted with everyone agreeing.

After traveling for a few hours and spreading the word, we ending up camping in Foggy Forest at dusk. As we settled down in the forest, Celibi yawned.

"I'm tired...I'm going to sleep. See you all in the morning!" Celibi curled up next to Morrithi and fell asleep, along with Morrithi.

"I guess it is bedtime. Good-night everyone." Dusknoir announced and slowly went to sleep. I said my good-night and laid next to Morrithi, closing my eyes. But I realized I wasn't tired, and when I was about to get back up, I decided to stay down and pretend to sleep when Thunder and Mia started to converse.

"Why is there no fire Mia?"

"Grovyle and Morrithi are afraid of fire. It's a childhood trauma."

"Oh my...that's awful."

"Yes it is...but we've gotten use to no fire. It doesn't attract Pokémon and it doesn't keep us awake as well. We actually gotten used to it being cold...well, I and Morrithi have at least. I'm not sure about Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celibi. They probably are, they've had to get used to no fire a whole lot longer than me and Morrithi."

"Wow...I think I need to get used to no fire then. I'm freezing."

"I'm sorry." Mia laughed a little bit, but out of sadness, not amusement. I peeled one eye open to see them, and saw Thunder shivering and Mia looking at him in worry. Then Thunder scooted closer to Mia and huddled next to her and I saw Mia's red cheeks glow redder than usual again.

"I'm sorry about this...but I'm going to get frostbite or something." This time they both giggled a bit before Mia sighed.

"It's fine. I may be used to the cold, but not entirely. I am a little cold." They sat there silent for a few minutes before Mia broke the ice again.

"So...who exactly is Rega?"

"She's my best friend, I told you that already."

"I know that but...I mean..." Thunder looked at Mia and saw her stutter.

"Mia, your cheeks are red."

"O-Of course. You have red cheeks as well...all Pikachu's do."

"No...that's not what I meant." Thunder laughed a bit, leaning back off of Mia to look at her better. "You alright?"

"I'm fine...really. I...I'm..."

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! No!" Mia responded, startled. Thunder smiled weakly but I saw a hint of hope in it.

"You are. Mia...I told you we're friends. She's my best friend, that's all."

"That's alright then, I don't...that's fine. Why'd you say it like that though?"

"Mia..."

"I'm not jealous."

"Alright, alright. You're not jealous. I'm sorry." He re-huddled next to her while Mia watched at the others sleep. Before she looked at me though, I closed my eye and shuffled around so that I faced Morrithi. I finally went to sleep after a few minutes of silence past by.

I was shaken back into reality by a soft but slightly cold hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, floating beside me. When I sat up, everyone was already awake.

"Hello Grovyle. It's been awhile since I've seen you five." Uxie moved to the side to allow me to stand up, at which I did. "And don't worry...they told me what's happing and about Thunder, so don't explain."

"Alright then...but, have you...?" I started, but Uxie shook her head no, at which Thunder let out a sadden sigh and Mia patted his back for comfort.

"I haven't...but I'll contact Mespirt and Aself to see if they have."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Thunder babbled a bit...I had the idea that he probably never met a Uxie and was slightly intimidated.

"No, no. I only want to help a fellow Pokémon. And besides...a friend of Team PokémonSky is a friend of mine." Uxie flew by all of us and away for about three feet, then turned toward us again. All of a sudden, she glowed purple and then the area around us became illuminated with the same color.

"Mespirt...Aself...I need to ask you a question, an important one."

"Oh sure Uxie." I heard Mespirt's voice, then Aself's.

"What is it?" I figured out that Uxie was using telepathy to talk to them, and included us in it.

"I have Team PokémonSky here and their new friend Thunder."

"Hi Team PokémonSky!" Mespirt happily called out.

"Hello you five. Nice to meet you to Thunder."

"Yeah!"

"H-Hello." Thunder mumbled, a bit scared but amazed at the same time.

"Aw...poor thing's shy. Anyways..."

"What do you need Uxie?" Mespirt started and Aself finished. I always knew they had a thing for finishing each other's sentences, but I didn't know that they did it so often.

"Thunder is looking for his friend and I'd like to know if any of you have seen her."

"Ok then. Who is it you're looking?" Aself wondered, with slight concern in her voice.

"Rega...a Cubone. Have any of you two seen her?"

"A Cubone called Rega?" Aself restated to herself and was silent for a few seconds before responding. "No. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Thanks though." Thunder added before he moaned quietly.

"Mespirt, what about you?" Uxie asked, but Mespirt didn't respond.

"Mespirt...you alright?" She called to her again but still nothing. Then after a few seconds of silence...

"I'm fine...I'm still here." Mespirt finally responded.

"What's wrong Mespirt?" Aself asked. Even she knew that something was wrong with Mespirt.

"When I was taking a walk through the desert, I found Rega there."

"What?! Really?" Thunder cried out in hope, and the rest of us smiled with hope as well.

"Yes. She was lost so I guided her out of the desert. Before she left, she asked if I've seen a Pikachu, Gardevoir, Pichu, or Absol anywhere. I said no and she thanked me anyways, heading on out."

"Wait, so she's not there anymore?" Dusknoir asked her.

"No, she's not here anymore."

"Where is she now? Did you see which way she was going?" I asked, trying to reassure the team, which I did see Thunder's ears prick up.

"Um...she headed through Amp Plains and seemed to be on a direction that would past Crystal Cave. I think...if she didn't change direction that is...she'd be in Treeshroud Forest by now."

"Thank you Mespirt. You to Aself." Uxie thanked the two.

"Anytime Uxie." Aself replied.

"We'll talk soon again...see you all later." Uxie then stopped glowing as well as the area around us, and I could feel that we lost communication with the other two. "Want me to teleport you...six, to Treeshroud Forest?"

"Really? That's kind of you Uxie. Su-" I started to say but Thunder cut me off.

"No. No thanks."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Yeah...why?" Mia asked Thunder, confused, just as much as the rest of us were. Thunder looked back at us with slight hope.

"I know that sounds odd, coming from me. But I'm worried if any of the others from my team are out there as well. And if they are...what if they're on the path we'd take if we didn't teleport?"

"I see. Alright...we better get walking then." I instructed the others who got prepared by walking to my side. I looked at Uxie who only smiled at us. "Thanks Uxie."

"Anytime Team PokémonSky. Come back soon...you to Thunder. I'd like o met your friend."

"Ok. I'll make sure we stop by here once we find her. Thanks."


	4. Unknown Fear

After traveling for a few hours over the rocky range of Mt. Travail, we stopped to look at the scenery for awhile. We were near the top of the mountain and the sun was still rising up with red and yellow clouds spreading out.

"Wow...that's pretty. But..." Thunder stated and then let out a sigh of relief before falling onto the ground, sitting down. Mia walked up to him while the rest of us watched, wondering what was wrong, though I already knew.

"Thunder...you ok?" Mia asked very worried. Thunder could tell and looked up at her and smiled.

"I just miss my team is all." Mia sat next to him and smiled back while the rest of us looked at each other hopefully.

"They're fine, I'm sure of it. I..."

"Wait a second...shh." I interrupted when I thought I heard grunting.

"What's wrong Grovyle?" Morrithi asked me, slightly anxious.

"I thought I heard grunts...like someone in pain."

"You could've imagined it Grovyle." Dusknoir suggested, but I glanced at him with slight anger and he re-estimated his statement. "Or...you heard grunts like someone in pain." Then I heard clear grunts of someone in pain coming from the top of the mountain. I looked at the others and saw that they heard it to. We rushed up to the top and once there, we saw an injured Absol trying to walk but failing every time.

"Absol?" Thunder wondered hopefully, but I sensed some doubt in the tone of his voice. The Absol looked our way and his eyes lit up with hope. I knew he was Thunder's Absol...he wore a dark grey scarf and the same badge Thunder had.

"T-Thunder?"

"Absol! You're here! Are you alright?!" Thunder rushed to Absol's side, checking him over. Mia ran up next to Thunder, Morrithi next to her, I came up next to her, Celibi floated beside Absol on his other side, and Dusknoir floated between her and me.

"I'll be fine...I just need to rest. I'm glad you're fine Thunder."

"I'm glad you're fine to Absol. Oh, this is Team PokémonSky. They're helping me find our team."

"That's very kind of you, thanks."

"It's what we do. We help others, but Absol..." Morrithi put her hand onto Absol at which he grunted. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked."

"By who...what?" Thunder franticly asked. Absol looked at Thunder and smiled heart-ly.

"Thunder, it's alright. I'm fine, I told you."

"Who was it though?"

"It was a...a...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? What did it look like?" Celibi asked from behind him.

"It was blue, metal-like and huge...I mean HUGE. Like a mountain...except not that big but he might as well have been. He kept asking me about some Pokémon called Darkrai..."

"Darkrai?" I interrupted, frightened. I hoped it wasn't what I was thinking.

"Yes, Darkrai, whatever that is. I told him I didn't know what a Darkrai was but he didn't believe me. He thought I was an agent of Darkrai so he beat me up. After awhile, some other huge, pink I think, metal-like Pokémon came and said that he thinks he knows where Darkrai is at. They both left and totally forgot about me. What was that about?"

"Dialga and Palkia...Darkrai must've escaped." Dusknoir explained in short terms. Morrithi groaned and I hugged her slightly.

"It's alright Morrithi...he will not get us again."

"What's wrong?" Thunder asked extremely worried. Morrithi shook her head and tear up a bit and I hugged her tighter.

"I'll tell you later...but I rather not right now when Morrithi is present. I don't want that memory to come back to her...not like this."

"I'm sorry..." Absol apologized, but I looked at him confused.

"What? Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. What needs to be done right now though is you need to rest."

"I know!" Celibi suddenly called out. "I'll take him back to Sharpedo's Bluff and stay there with him. Huh...good idea?"

"Celibi...what if...?" Dusknoir started, but Celibi continued.

"You guys need to continue to Treeshroud Forest for Rega before she leaves that place, remember?"

"Rega? Is she fine?"

"We believe so...we've been looking for her sense a couple of days ago."

"Celibi...it's only been one day." I corrected her, but she groaned and cried out in anger to herself.

"First I under-see things now I OVER-see things? What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing Celibi. But you should do that. Absol needs to rest...alright Absol?"

"Ok then. I'll see you later Thunder. Good luck finding Rega and the others." Absol slowly got up and started following Celibi.

"Thanks Absol. Get better soon."


	5. A Small Reunion

Once we entered Treeshroud forest, Thunder started calling out for Rega. I walked next to him and stopped him though.

"Thunder, we don't want to attract Pokémon. Most still aren't nice or good."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just..."

"Hello?" We all looked around trying to find the mysterious voice. Suddenly the bushed to the right of us rustled, so me and Dusknoir jumped in front and prepared for battle when a Pichu, with a scarf and badge, popped out of the bushes and jumped when he saw us.

"Sparky?" Thunder squeezed between me and Dusknoir, and the Pichu instantly jumped up and down ecstatically.

"Thunder!" Sparky then ran up to Thunder and tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. "You're alright! I knew it...I told Gardevoir you were alright!"

"Gardevoir? Is she around?"

"Not right now. She's out looking for food but she'll be back soon!" Sparky jumped off of Thunder who sat up. Mia walked to the left side of Thunder, Morrithi next to her, I walked to the right of Thunder, and Dusknoir stayed behind us.

"This is Team PokémonSky...they're helping me find the whole team."

"Yeah! That's so sweet! I'm Sparky!" Sparky jumped up and down again happily, making Morrithi giggle.

"You're so adorable!"

"Thank you! You're very pretty."

"Thanks." Morrithi petted Sparky on the head, making him laugh.

"I heard you call for Rega a minute ago Thunder."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know you're voice!" Sparky smiled proudly, swaying back and forth and Thunder smiled a bit embarrassed. "Anyways...I heard you call her name. Did you find her yet?"

"No, not yet. Have you?"

"Nope! But she's fine, I know it! She's Rega! She's an incredible Pokémon, just like you Thunder! And Gardevoir and Absol! Speaking of Absol..."

"Don't worry...he's fine." Mia said, smiling at Sparky to assure him, but Sparky smiled quickly and jumped up once out of happiness.

"Oh, I thought he was! I just wanted to make sure though. Anyways...now what?"

"Dusknoir?" I turned to Dusknoir and he looked at me with enthusiasm.

"Don't worry...if Celibi can get someone home, I can get two home."

"Funny." The others looked at us confused, but I smiled at Sparky.

"Sparky..."

"Yes?"

"This is Dusknoir. I would like you to follow him to our house once Gardevoir gets back, alright?"

"Aw, I want to help Thunder though." Sparky looked at Thunder with sadness, trying to find encouragement in Thunder's eyes. But Thunder only nodded his head to Dusknoir, and Sparky gave a sigh of defeat. "Ok...I'll go home. To your home."

"Once Gardevoir gets back, Dusknoir will lead you two back. Alright...let's go you three." We left Dusknoir and Sparky and continued through the forest.

After an hour or so, we exited the other side of Mystery Jungle with no sign of Rega.

"Rega isn't here...or...there. Whatever." Thunder looked down in disappointment and Mia went to his side to comfort him.

"Hey, Rega probably just left the forest. If she continued in her direction...like Mespirt said before...she'd would actually...um..."

"She'd hit the coast and most likely go to Shimmer Hill which is close by." Morrithi walked by them and looked out to the horizon which was close enough to see. "Let's continue to Shimmer Hill."

We walked for awhile until we hit Shimmer Hill. There we saw a Togepi and Torros sitting on a small hill. When we came by, the Togepi stood up and greeted us.

"Hello Grovyle, Morrithi, and Mia!"

"Hello Togepi and the Torros who made Chatot stop hating me and trust me." I looked Torros in the eyes that made him look at the other three uneasily.

"I still can't tell if he's upset or happy about that!"

"He is happy, he just will not ever admit to it like this." Morrithi giggled a little bit and Thunder sighed confused.

"I just won't bother anymore. Have you two seen a Cubone named Rega?"

"Um...I haven't. Have you Togepi?"

"I think so...well, I've seen a Cubone. Not sure if its name is Rega..."

"When...where?" Thunder interrupted.

"Right here, earlier. She was pacing in this spot like she was lost, when all of a sudden she was surrounded in darkness and she vanished."

"What?"

"Yeah. When I came to this spot, I heard a dark voice say, "come get your friend at Tempral Tower, Team PokémonSky" and that was that. Nothing else happened."

"Tempral Tower? Where's that?"

"The tower in which Dialga reigns over time in. We need to head back to Treasure Town." I explained to them but Thunder just glanced at me in confusion.

"Why back there?"

"The only way to get to Tempral Tower is on the beach which is next to Treasure Town. Let's go! We need to hurry!"


	6. I Understand

Once we were at the Crossroads, I turned to Thunder and stopped him.

"What...What's wrong Grovyle?"

"I...I want you to go back to Sharpedo's Bluff and stay there."

"What?" I slapped my forehead softly because not only Thunder cried out in surprise, but Morrithi and Mia did to.

"Look, you've been wonderful, and very, very helpful. But...please. I need you to this. Please stay at Sharpedo's Bluff...we'll get Rega, I promise." Thunder looked at the others, I think for encouragement, but Morrithi and Mia had nothing...their eyes weren't full of hope, they were silent, just as confused as Thunder was.

"B-But...But...I, I-I..." Thunder stuttered to find the right words, but once he looked me in the eyes, all he saw was plead-fullness. He looked down and sighed, showing that he'd do it. "Alright...I'll go."

"Thank you. I am sorry. We'll be back as quick as possible. Let's go you two." As we started down the pathway to the beach, I heard Morrithi whisper to Mia.

"This seems familiar." Mia giggled sightly, but I could hear that in her voice, she was upset...and I knew why. When we reached the beach, I smiled in relief when I saw Lapras there.

"Oh! Morrithi, Mia, and Grovyle! How are you three?" She greeted us gladly, but frowned when we approached her closer and she saw we were in a hurry. "What's wrong...did something happen?"

"Yes...we need to get to Tempral Tower Lapras." Morrithi explained, and Lapras turned toward the sea and looked over her shoulder.

"Hop on then. I need no explanation...just come. I'll get you there as quick as possible." We then got onto Lapras and she started swimming in towards the sunset, which I just now realized was setting. After at least two hours, Lapras look behind her and at us three. "So...now that we're on our way...what's going on?"

"Someone has taken a friend to Tempral Tower...and we believe its Darkrai." Morrithi said carefully, as if Darkrai could hear, he would come. But me and Mia looked at her in confusion.

"We do?" We said simultaneously, making Morrithi look at me than Mia, back at me than Mia, than she shook her head.

"Ok...I believe its Darkrai. Maybe it's not, but if it is, then we have to stop him."

"Yes...mostly because he'd be at Tempral Tower...he could cause the Planet's Paralize again." Mia pointed out.

"Good point Mia. I hope it's not Darkrai though...I don't ever want to deal with him again." I said, looking to the side, watching the water go by.

"By the way...why are you three on my back but the other one isn't?" Lapras wondered, looking in front of her again. After we didn't respond for a few seconds, she looked behind her again and noticed the three of us were staring at her.

"What?" I questioned her...I had a thought in my mind, but I hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah, there's another one. You didn't know? Is there a stowaway on me?!" Lapras stopped swimming and angrily looked behind her. We followed her gaze and saw Thunder appear on top of her tail.

"Hello..." Thunder greeted himself to us, slightly embarrassed but more scared.

"Thunder?!" I yelled out, frustrated. I couldn't believe that he followed us!

"I-I...I'm sorry, but I..." Thunder tried to explain, but his words only came out in sputters. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"I told you to stay at Sharpedo's Bluff! Why did you follow us..."

"I'm not losing Rega again!" Thunder exploded at me. Once he said that, a memory came back to my mind. A memory from when me, Dusknoir, and Celibi were still in the Future and Dusknoir and I were on our team together.

_I stood looking out over the watery horizon, watching the sun set behind the ocean. I sighed and looked down, closing my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was Morrithi's face...I couldn't get her out of my mind. When I heard the sound of a slight rustle, I turned around and saw Dusknoir floating towards me._

_ "Hi Dusknoir." I greeted, haftly hoping he'd leave, the other haft hoping he'd stay. He was my best friend...more like a brother to me now after all we've done. I felt safe around him now, I felt...peace..._

_ "Grovyle...what's wrong? Is it...Morrithi again?" Dusknoir asked me concerned. I only turned away, my leaves dropping down like they were wilting. Dusknoir floated next to me and I looked at him, in distraught, and he looked back ashamed. "I'm sorry Grovyle." He was about to look away when I grabbed his arm._

_ "It's not your fault Dusknoir, it's..."_

_ "It is my fault. Please don't try to make it not, because it is. I couldn't understand..."_

_ "You were raised that way by Primal Dialga. It's not your fault. I swear...it's not."_

_ "Then who would you blame? If not me, then who Grovyle?"_

_"...Dusknoir...if I allowed myself, I would've taken the risk of letting you go or pushing you into the Dimensional Hole. But I didn't... I believe I had to take you back personally...so I did. It's not your fault, it's mine. Please...stop blaming yourself."_

_ "Fine." I let Dusknoir's arm go and he looked out towards the horizon as well. After a minute or two, Dusknoir looked back at me, ashamed once again._

_ "Grovyle...I'm sorry..."_

_ "I told you..."_

_ "No...not that. I mean...leaving Morrithi like you did. I'm sorry you went through that."_

_ "Oh...t-thank you Dusknoir."_

_ "...And I'm sorry I put you through that."_

_ "It's not your fault!"_

"_Yes it is!" We were then silent for a few seconds when Dusknoir looked at me once more, but this time a bit worried. "Um..."_

_ "It's not your fault..."_

"_Whatever! Grovyle...I just want to know, are you going to be alright?"_

_"...Yeah...eventually...maybe..." I looked down in sadness...the thought of Morrithi re-entered my mind again and made me tremble inside. Dusknoir saw this and looked away in pain and sympathy._

_ "That must've been hard. But, how were you able to go through with it...if I may ask?"_

_ "Um..."_

_ "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to! Really!" Dusknoir explained to me, worried that he offended me._

_ "It's fine Dusknoir. Really."_

_ "If you're sure, then...ok." I sat down on the edge and Dusknoir looked more down at me, indicating that he wasn't going to sit down. I looked up at him and started explaining._

_ "You see...I knew I had to do it, but I wasn't ready to lose Morrithi again."_

_ "That's what got me wondering how you got through it."_

_ "Well...I remembered that both I and Morrithi promised that we'd do anything to save the world from the Planet's Paralize. So..."_

_ "This was nothing different. It was...a sacrifice you were willing to make."_

_"Not really willing...but I knew I had to. I was willing to sacrifice myself for the world...but I wasn't willing to sacrifice someone close to me like that. I had to...even if I didn't want to." I looked away from Dusknoir and continued to watch the sunset._

_ "So...wait a second. What's bothering you now? I need to know Grovyle?" I looked up slightly but then I looked back down._

_ "I'm ashamed of myself..."_

_ "What...for what?"_

_ "For abandoning Morrithi. I promised her that I wouldn't lose her again...and I broke that promise."_

I looked at Thunder with heartache...I wish I didn't put him through that, but I didn't know.

"I understand..." Thunder looked at Mia who shrugged, so he looked back at me. "I'm sorry..." I looked at Thunder than I looked at Morrithi who reacted by looking at me with surprise. "...to both of you."

"What? What are you sorry to me about..." Morrithi started but I cut her off.

"I abandoned you before...when I promised I wouldn't leave you. I'm sorry."

"W-What? Wait...are you talking about that incident with Dusknoir?" I nodded my head and she put her hand onto mine. "Grovyle, that wasn't your fault. You had to."

"No Morrithi. It was my fault. If I had watched Dusknoir closer we wouldn't have been surprised...and I could've risked going with you and leaving Dusknoir to try and follow, but I didn't. I left you...and Mia...and I'm so sorry." I toke her hand with both of my hands and looked down at them in shame.

"Grovyle, please..."

"Grovyle?" I looked up and stared at Thunder. Why was he worried? "Grovyle...whatever happened between you and Dusknoir or whatever it's about...it can't be your fault."

"You don't know what happened Thunder."

"That doesn't matter. If it was your fault, then you would have to have been fully willing to do it. And over the time I've gotten to know you guys, I know you won't leave Morrithi. Are you two together by the way?"

"Yeah." Morrithi replied, knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Ok, good. Confused for awhile there. Anyways...Grovyle..." Thunder moved closer to me and sat in front, Mia sitting next to him. "...I know it wasn't your fault, because it's clear you didn't want to but you had to. For it to be someone's fault, they have to be willing to do it and do it. I've learned that over the course of my life. You didn't abandon her..." Thunder then suddenly smiled at me. "You just temporarily left her. Besides...weren't there positives to what happen there?"

"Mia and I got closer." Morrithi explained happily.

"Dusknoir and I...got closer." I explained, making Thunder even happier.

"You see? It wasn't all bad...both of you got closer to friends and you eventually got back together. Everything worked out in the end, right Grovyle?"

"I...I guess so." I smiled happily. Then Lapras suddenly started swimming again, almost jerking Mia and Thunder off of her.

"Obviously he's important, so I guess he's coming, huh?"

"He has to now." I smirked at Thunder who blushed a bit, embarrassed once again.


	7. Evil's Nature

We arrived in the Hidden Land the next morning and reach the Rainbow Stoneship in about half-an-hour. Once at the top, Mia explained to Thunder about standing on the design in the middle and that it'll fly us to Tempral Tower. As she did this, I looked down the other side of the temple; at the bottom was where me, Morrithi, and Mia fought Dusknoir and his Sablye. My leaves dropped at the memory, and the other three came to my side.

"Grovyle...what's wrong?" Morrithi put her hand on my shoulder to let me know she's there. It didn't comfort me...the memory was still clear as if it happened yesterday, not over five years.

"Down there..." I pointed slightly to the bottom of the temple, the others following to the spot. "...that's where it happened. Where it ended for us."

"It's long gone Grovyle."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I know...I don't feel like that either. But it is...we're all here now, and we have a different adventure." I looked at Morrithi who gave me a huge smile, filling me up with joy. "We're saving Rega right now. That's today...that..." Morrithi pointed down to where I pointed before, but kept her gaze on me. "...that was the past, and it's done. Let's go." I smiled and took her hand onto the Rainbow Stoneship design. Once we were all on, it jerked a bit, making Thunder jump, then it started floating in the air, and eventually toke off and flew towards Tempral Tower. Thunder looked around us, excited, and then looked behind him and gasped in amazement.

"Wow! That's why it's called the Rainbow Stoneship!"

"That's what I said when I first saw it!" Mia laughed out. Once the stone landed on the path up to Tempral Tower, we rushed to it. After about ten minutes of fighting other Pokémon, we finally reached the top and Thunder jumped in horror.

"Rega, no!" He ran to Rega who was incased in darkness, not moving, with her eyes closed. We rushed to his side and looked around...no one.

"No one's here..." I whispered to myself. Thunder fell to his knees, crying. Mia went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"At least she's alive...we'll get her out though. Don't worry."

"How though? What...What is this?"

"It's darkness." I explained, coming up to the incased Cubone, looking at the swirling darkness surrounding her. "I swear I've seen this before..."

"Oh, you have Grovyle. Don't you remember?" The voice echoed through the ruins of Tempral Tower. The others looked around searching for who said it, but I kept looking at the poor Cubone in darkness.

"Oh course...I know now. How about you come out so we can talk this out Pokémon to pest?" I turned around and backed up about five feet before turning back around to the others, who were looking at me strangely.

"Oh, so I'm a pest now?"

"You've always been a pest Darkrai." I called out in frustration. When the name Darkrai echoed, I saw Morrithi shiver...she knew it was Darkrai to, and she didn't want to face him again either.

"Oh, how disappointing. I'm so offended. I was going to release the Cubone if you were nice to me..." He insisted kindly, sounding sightly offended. But I knew he was lying...he didn't care about Rega or us.

"Oh, stop the stupid act Darkrai. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You weren't going to do that under any circumstances."

"You're right...I wasn't. Oh well..." Darkrai then suddenly appeared behind me, and I twirled around in a flash with the leaves on my arms glowing, ready for Leaf Blade. "...I wonder how this is going to end though,"

"Why would you hide here Darkrai?" Mia wondered. I wondered that to, but I didn't care to know, I just wanted Darkrai gone.

"I'm not hiding...I'm just, ok I'm hiding. But, I'm here because this is the last place Dialga and Palkia are going to look to find me."

"Good point." Morrithi and Mia said at the same time. I looked back to them in disgust.

"Don't agree with him!"

"Oh, poor, poor Grovyle..." I looked back at Darkrai and saw a hint of a smile. "Did I torture you too badly? Oh, how awful of me..."

"Stop acting so shameful and kind! You enjoyed doing it and would love to do it again!"

"You're right again...I did enjoy it and would love to it to all of you." Thunder gulped at the thought, hiding behind Mia a little bit more than before. "So...this is...Thunder, right?"

"How do you know that?" I asked him, afraid of him hurting Thunder. I didn't want Darkrai to hurt anyone I cared about...and Thunder was a friend now. I wouldn't allow Darkrai near him.

"Oh, before I did that to the Cubone, I put her to sleep, normally. I then went into her dream and created a nightmare, because I love doing that...and saw her dreams be eaten away. One of them was her dear friend Thunder...being torn apart right in front of her and she couldn't do a single thing about it."

"What...that's awful!" Thunder cried out, running up next to me, but I pushed him behind so he wouldn't get to close to Darkrai.

"So what? I loved it...at least someone was happy. And don't worry...she's not in pain. She's still dreaming those lovely nightmares actually!"

"You inconsiderate, little..." Thunder grew angry, and I had to push him back harder because he still tried to get past me to Darkrai.

"Oh, you want to fight me, huh? Well, I'd listen to Grovyle. For once he knows something...you don't want to mess with me." Darkrai than vanished just as Thunder jumped over my arm and to where he was standing. Thunder looked around but couldn't see him. When he looked at me, he backed up a bit, because I was glaring at him with anger in my eyes.

"Never do that Thunder! Don't attack Darkrai like that!"

"But..."

"No...that's a death sentence, you hear me?! Don't do that ever again!"

"He's still right." Darkrai's voice echoed once again. Then Morrithi gasped. I turned around and saw Darkrai floating above where Rega was incased. Morrithi backed up quickly and hid behind me while Mia hid behind her, but Thunder once again tried to stand in front of me, but I pushed him back behind. "It's so sad it has to end this way for you all...dying where you first saved the world. It's kind of ironic if you think about it. I on the other hand, will greatly enjoy it. And once you're finally out of the way, I'll once again destroy Tempral Tower to cause the Planet's Paralize."

"What!?" I screamed out, walking up at least two feet to him. He laughed horribly then looked back down at us.

"Of course! That's the main reason why I hid here! Once you guys are out of the way, I'll be free to cause the Planet's Paralize...and having the Time Gears gone would also help."

"You...that's not going to happen again!"

"Oh...are you afraid that all you lost and sacrifice will be for nothing Grovyle? Well guess what...you're right. It will be."

"Are you such an idiot to do that to the world?! It'll only end everything, including yourself!" Morrithi yelled out in frustration.

"An idiot!? Don't you remember what happened last time I was called an "idiot"?!"

"Oh...yeah..."

"You...moron!"

"Hey!"

"I know what'll happen when the Planet's Paralize takes place, Celibi isn't the only one who can time-travel. I can create Dimensional Holes has well...I've seen it and experienced it."

"If you truly have experienced it, you'd know that it's not right! You'd know it's not an option!" I yelled out in fright, with some hope in me that he'd understand.

"Oh no...that's where you're wrong this time Grovyle. I have truly experienced it...and let ME tell you, it was grand. I don't understand how no one wants it to be like that."

"It's because you're naturally evil, that's why!"

"Oh, my feelings are hurt. Naturally evil...?"

"Would you stop that?! You don't have feelings!" Darkrai laughed so hard and so evilly that I backed up a bit, frightened.

"I don't have feelings, yes. But what I do have is power...and I'm sure to use it. Now...enough of this...talking. It's going nowhere." Darkrai floated down in front of us, making us all back up, including Thunder this time. "If you do want your friend...you'll have to fight me to get her. So let's see how this will end. Come get me!" Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse at us, and since he was to close, I wasn't able to block it, and it forced us back about seven feet. When I got back up I saw not only evil in his eye, but also death...he wanted to kill us, and he was going to try.


	8. No Mercy 'Til the End

Once I got back up, Darkrai fired another Dark Pulse at me, which I blocked with Leaf Blade. As the Dark Pulse flew in two directions past me, I looked behind to see if the others were alright. Morrithi got up and was ready to fight, as well as Mia, but I couldn't see Thunder. When the Dark Pulse ended, I saw Thunder run pass Darkrai and to Rega. Darkrai turned to him and used Confusion on him.

"You're not getting past me you little brat!"

"Put me down!" Thunder cried out. Mia jumped beside me and used Thunderbolt on Darkrai, and Morrithi joined in with Discharge. I powered an Energy Ball and threw it at Darkrai, which made him fall over and release Thunder, who hit the ground and then continue to Rega.

"Thunder! Don't go that way!" I called out to him, but it was clear that he either didn't hear me or wasn't listing. Darkrai flew back up and fired Shadow Ball at Thunder, which made him fly to the side about four feet from Rega. Thunder laid there, motionless. Mia cried out and I angrily threw Solar Beam at Darkrai; Morrithi joining in and powering up my Solar Beam with Sunny Day, which seemed to weaken Darkrai anyways, for he shivered once the sun appeared high and bright in the sky right above us. I quickly shot a Solar Beam at him, which made him fly into a nearby beam and break it in half, falling on top of him. As the dust settled, nothing moved, so we rushed to Thunder. But we only got five feet from him when Darkrai flew out of the rubble and into the air. He shot Dark Void at us which missed me but hit Morrithi and Mia, instantly putting them to sleep. Darkrai floated back down to the ground and looked me in the eyes, and I saw he was extremely aggravated. I prepared Leaf Blade and rushed closer to him incase he'd shoot another distant move...I didn't want him attacking Morrithi and Mia anymore.

"Rega...please..." I looked towards where Rega was, not noticing Darkrai was to, and saw Thunder was beside Rega.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Darkrai shot Dark Pulse again, but I grabbed his arms and because of this, the move flew straight over Thunder and Rega. Darkrai and I then wrestled a bit while Thunder continued to try and wake Rega.

"Rega, you got to wake up. We need your help. Please Rega..."

"It's not going to work you stupid, little brat!" Darkrai called out as I pushed him to the ground. He then vanished and appeared behind me, grabbing my throat and choking me.

"Rega please...I know you can hear me. I know it. We need you right now...I need you..." Suddenly I heard grunting, and Darkrai pushed me to the ground. As I struggled for my breath, Darkrai aimed another Dark Pulse at Thunder.

"Why is it that you guys somehow always break my curses?!" He shot it and it hit Thunder. When I turned to see what happened, I saw nothing...the dust covered everything but it also seemed like something blocked it. When the dust settled, Rega stood in front of Thunder, perfectly fine, not a scratch on her.

"Rega!" Thunder called out in happiness. Darkrai angrily dashed forward and hit Rega with Faint Attack...and since Thunder was behind her, it hit him as well. I finally got my breath back so I ran to Morrithi and Mia and shook them awake.

"What...What's going on?" Morrithi sat up in confusion then gasped at what was happening. Mia gasped in relief to see Thunder was alright.

"Rega woke up and Darkrai is ticked off." I explained. I looked back and sat down with them, letting Rega and Thunder finished it.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Rega cried out at Darkrai when she stood up.

"Oh shut up! I've been through this already...I don't care what I do to others! What hurts others is pleasure to me...so shut up and die so I can get my plan going!"

"What? No! You idiot..." Rega yelled out but I only shook my head and whispered to myself.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Idiot...? What is it with Pokémon calling me an "idiot"!?" Darkrai, irritated, created Ominous Wind which didn't affect me, Morrithi, and Mia as much as it affected Rega and Thunder. They both held onto the ground, also holding onto each other, trying to keep from flying away.

"Why aren't we helping them?" Morrithi asked me, about to get up. I put my hand on her shoulder, indicating I wanted her to sit back down, and she did.

"This is their fight." I said, looking back...knowing they'd make it.

"Rega..." I heard Thunder call to Rega. She looked at her partner next to her and nodded. They then toke each other's hands and let go of the ground. As they flew through the air, Thunder used Electro Ball and Rega used False Swipe. When Thunder released Electro Ball, Rega's False Swipe hit it and it caused it to move twice as fast and hit Darkrai with more power, causing Darkrai to fall down in pain, stopping Ominous Wind. When Rega and Thunder hit the ground, Thunder used Volt Tackle and dashed for Darkrai while Rega hung onto Thunder's back, readying Bone Club. Thunder hit Darkrai, causing him to fly backwards, but before he did, Rega attacked him with her Bone Club, flinging him into the air. Thunder than used Thunder while Rega used Leer, making Darkrai's defense go down, and just in time, because Thunder's Thunder hit Darkrai instantly afterwards. Darkrai screamed in pain, but there was eventually a small explosion. We rushed to the two to see if they were fine.

"Are you two alright?" Mia asked, looking mostly at Thunder. He shuddered a bit but Rega shrugged.

"I think so...but I don't think Darkrai is." When the dust settled, Darkrai was kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach.

"This...This can't be..." Darkrai slowly got up, still holding his stomach. He struggled forward a foot and stood still in front of us all.

"You're extremely powerful, yes Darkrai. But you've underestimated us." Rega told him calmly. Darkrai tried to attack but ended up falling to his hands and knees again. He looked up at us, panting heavily.

"You...You couldn't have done it...not like this..."

"Yes we can. Because you don't understand it Darkrai...but we're a family...and we love each other." Thunder further explained, hugging Rega with one arm and Rega returning it, smiling at him.

"We all are..." Rega said, looking back at us, which made me smile happily. "...and that's because we help others in need...and we do it together. We are friends...that is why we're stronger than you." Darkrai quietly growled and tried to get back up, but failed and fell back down, this time falling on his left side. But then, he started to laugh quietly.

"You...You've made a mistake..." Darkrai ushered under his breath, smiling wickedly. I laughed a little and walked up beside Thunder and Rega.

"And why's that Darkrai?"

"Because...I didn't escape."

"What?" I kneeled down in front of Darkrai, looking at his evil, taunting eye. "What are you talking about?" I whispered to him. He reached out and grabbed my head and brought me close to his face.

"I was...released..." I stared at him wide-eyed but before I could say anything he fell to the ground, unconscious. The others came to my side and kneeled next to me.

"What, what did he say?" Mia wondered. I didn't know that they didn't hear...I guess I was too terrified of who released Darkrai. I stood up and backed up a foot from Darkrai, the others following me.

"He said someone released him." They all looked back at Darkrai for a few seconds before returning their horrified looks to me. I started walking off and the others followed behind me. "To know that someone was able to release Darkrai is not good...that means that Pokémon could be stronger than Darkrai."

"But...how's that possible? Both Dialga AND Palkia were guarding him, right?" Thunder asked as we continued down Tempral Tower.

"Yes. Either this Pokémon caught them both off guard, or fought them both and defeated them."

"Why are we leaving Darkrai there alone?" Rega questioned me, walking by me side; Thunder by hers, Mia by him, and Morrithi by my other side.

"Because he was hurt enough to be passed out long enough for Dialga to return here and take him back to jail. I hope..."

"You're not even sure." Morrithi said, not questioning me. I looked at her with doubt and she smiled jokingly back.

"Calm down, it'll be alright. And if we see Dialga or Palkia, we'll tell them about Darkrai and they'll go get him. It'll work out, trust me. Let's just head back to Sharpedo's Bluff and figure things out."


	9. Knowledge? Love is Power

Back at Treasure Town, we finally got to enter Sharpedo's Bluff after a couple of days. Once we got inside, Celibi tackled me, Morrithi, and Mia, while Sparky tackled Thunder and Rega. Dusknoir just floated by our side and Gardivoir and Absol just went next to Rega and Thunder.

"Oh, you're back! I knew you would be fine Thunder! I knew you'd find Rega and bring her home!" Sparky exclaimed, jumping off them then jumping up and down and then twirling in a circle.

"You always seem to know Sparky!" Rega laughed as she hugged Sparky again. Celibi then flew back into the air and spinned in a circle, laughing.

"That's awesome! You brought Rega back safely...but you always do!"

"We're glad to see you're ok Rega. And that you made it back safely Thunder." Absol said to them, sitting by their sides. Gardivoir stood in front of them and hugged Rega tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried sick. For you to, of course, Thunder." Gardivoir sort of apologized, looking at Thunder.

"I get it Gardivoir! Its fine...thanks! I'm just glad Rega is fine and we're back together! But...oh yeah...home." The five suddenly all looked down, sadden. Mia and Celibi stood beside them, sad as well. Mia then looked up in excitement.

"Hey, just think of this as starting a new life. And if we ever figure out a way to get you all back home..."

"Then we can go back home." Thunder finished, a little happier. "But...what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well...you could live in Treasure Town!" Celibi happily suggested, and Sparky looked thrilled at the thought. "You'll live very close to us and we can go exploring and rescue Pokémon together every day!"

"That sounds fun!" Sparky jumped excited.

"What do you think Rega...you're kind of the leader." Gardivoir asked Rega, looking at her.

"When was that established?"

"When we became a rescue team." Thunder replied.

"Ok, fine. What do you guys think though?"

"It sounds interesting to me." Absol explained. "We would still be doing our regular job, but we'd also be exploring new places, and that seems interesting."  
"That's what I was thinking. I also wanted to see the world I was in." Gardivoir turned to Rega and showed her appreciation to how much she loved the world by waving her hand above the ground and reviving a wilting flower.

"Ok, first of all, that was cool." Thunder pointed to the flower and Gardivoir smiled compassionately. "Second...I'm fine with it as long as you are Rega."

"And I already said it sounded cool!" Sparky cheerfully hopped up and down a couple of times, grinning adorably.

"Well then..." Rega looked at us and nodded. "Ok. We'll stay in Treasure Town." Mia, Celibi, and Morrithi then cheered as me and Dusknoir smiled gratefully. Mia tiptoed in front of Thunder and smiled.

"I was actually going to ask you...can you teach me that move you used on Darkrai? The one that seemed like Quick Attack but you were sparking electricity."

"You mean Volt Tackle?"

"That sounds cool! Yes...that's it. Can you teach me that...I want to know it?" Thunder stood up and nodded.

"Sure. Can you show me somewhere long and...preferably private? I don't want to hurt others showing you this move. It takes awhile to learn it and a lot of practice."

"Sure! I'll take you to the beach, come on." Mia led Thunder out of Sharpedo's Bluff and Rega looked at me confused.

"Does she...?"

"Yes. I think she does." I answered, knowing what she was about to say.

"That's so sweet. Thunder actually doesn't have anyone, so maybe this world wouldn't be a bad place for him."

"Except if you guys find a way back home and he ends up having the same feeling for Mia."

"Oh yeah...that part isn't good."

"What are you two talking about?" Celibi asked me, looking at me puzzled.

"I think Mia has a crush on Thunder...but don't tell her I said that."

"How adorable!" Celibi squeaked, flying into the air.

"You think everything's adorable." Morrithi grinned at Celibi, who frowned back.

"To a point!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down you two." Dusknoir interrupted. "It's getting late and I think we deserve a rest. How about you guys spend the night here tonight and tomorrow we can help you find a new home?"

"That's nice of you, thanks." Gardivoir thanked us and slightly bowed.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks." Rega agreed.

We went to sleep and in a few hours I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I looked out over the edge of our house and saw that the moon was just raising high in the sky. Then I saw bolts of electricity down at the beach. I walked near the edge and saw two Pikachu's down at the beach near the water. They're still there? They should've come back by now! I left Sharpedo's Bluff and headed down to the beach. At the Crossroads, I saw Lugia pacing back and forth. As I rushed up to him, he saw me, gasped and came the rest of the way to me, sad.

"I'm sorry for what happened before Grovyle! I'm sorry I disappeared on you guys!"

"Then, why did you leave Lugia?"

"I..." Lugia looked out to the forest and I followed his gaze. There was nothing once again so I looked back at him.

"Lugia, what's wrong? Why do you keep looking towards the forest?"

"...It is...a complicated story..."

"Lugia...I'm your friend. Please, tell me. I'm worried for you." Lugia looked at me and I guess he saw pity in my eyes or hope, because he smiled. He kneeled onto his legs so he can be closer to me and he talked quietly.

"Ok...um. Here's the story...my mother was flightless and was at our house, unable to fly. So I would fend for her...I'd find food, water, and comfort her whenever I can. But one day she told me that I needed to find someone of my own, so I could live happily with my own family. It toke awhile for her to convince me, but I finally left to find another Lugia. Somehow, the next day I found a girl Lugia swimming peacefully on the surface near the Bottomless Sea."

"Talk about a struck of luck, huh Lugia?" I nudged Lugia and he laughed painfully. "So what happened?"

"I talked to her and we got to know each other. She told me about her family and I told her about my mother. She felt sorry for me and told me she wanted to see her. I gladly showed her the way back to my house, but once there, my mother was gone."

"What? Gone?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. I cried because I felt it was my fault for whatever happened to her. The other Lugia, whose name was Tidewater by the way, she nudged me to comfort me. But I was to upset. We stayed there at my house all night until my mother flew into the house randomly the next morning."

"I thought she couldn't fly..."

"That's what I thought to! She was surprised to see me there but more surprised to see Tidewater. She explained that she had to do that to me for a reason, but I couldn't think of one. But then Tidewater gasped in horror. She said she recognized my mother...the same one who took advantage of her father and eventually left him for dead."

"Wait a second...your mother is..."

"Evil. She's a wanted criminal. She goes around tricking other Lugia's and leaves them for dead at some time. Tidewater was mad at me because she thought I brought her there so my mother could kill her. I tried to explain that I didn't know my mother could even fly, let alone that she was a criminal. But Tidewater wouldn't listen to me...and she left. Then my mother explained that I wasn't her son, she just found me when I was a hatchling and raised me since then. I was frustrated and flew out and left, not after I knocked down rocks and caved her in."

"You caved your ex-mother in?"

"Yes, yes I did. She's alright though, I know. There's serious of tunnels that lead out of the house other then the entrance. Anyways...I tried to find Tidewater...but I couldn't find her."

"Wait...what's this got to do with you looking out at the forest?"

"Because...I found out Tidewater lives there. She lives in Oran Forest."

"Why does she live there? That's not a place for Lugias."

"Because, I found out she's taking care of her little sister there. They are close enough to the water that when they need to, they can go there and get better, then go back and hide in Oran Forest."

"Hide? Hide from what?"

"I'm not sure...probably all of the enemies that's around...and maybe me."

"Lugia, it's alright." I tried to put my hand on his wing but he bumped it off.

"No, it's not. I really like her. And I mean REALLY, really like her. But I can't talk to her...not after that."

"Lugia...I'll talk to her."'

"What? You'd do that?" Lugia raised his head in hope and I smiled.

"Yes. After I go finish what I'm going to do at the beach, I'll find her and talk to her, alright?"

"Ok, thank you so much!" Lugia curled his wing around me to hug me. When he stopped, I waved good-bye and headed down the path to the beach. I was about to turn the corner when I heard two Pokémon speaking, so I hid behind the rocks instead and peeked around to look. Thunder and Mia were in front of the water talking to each other. Thunder looked at Mia surprised.

"I can't believe you learned Volt Tackle to quickly Mia!"

"Well, some do say that I'm a quick learner." Mia grinned proudly and I shook my head, thinking, _no they don't_.

"Wow, I can't believe you learned it so quickly. That's amazing."

"Thank you Thunder. You were a great teacher!"

"Thanks..." Thunder blushed and Mia looked away with a blushing smile. Thunder looked down with doubt and stuttered a bit.

"Um...Mia..."

"Yes, Thunder?"

"I...I um..." I smiled shaking my head...I wished one would just say it.

"Thunder, are you ok?"

"Um...I'm not sure." Thunder looked away and I sighed in defeat. I couldn't believe both were too shy to say anything at all! "But um...hey Mia?"

"Yes Thunder?" She giggled a bit and Thunder laughed with her.

"I um, was wondering...do you have any..."

"Boyfriends?" Mia finished his sentence, Thunder nodding his head. "No, I don't." Thunder looked relieved and I held in a small laugh. "Why...?" Mia smiled slightly with hope and Thunder blushed even harder.

"Oh, um...I was just wondering, is all." I smacked my forehead and sighed again. Mia looked down in doubt.

"Oh...ok then." Thunder looked closely at her and smiled.

"Do you...like me?" Mia jumped back in surprise at his question and stuttered.

"W-Why would you ask?!" Thunder stepped closer and toke her hands.

"Because I like you." Mia sighed in relief and Thunder laughed a bit.

"That makes this easier than." Thunder leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, which made her giggle. I smiled happily and left, walking to Crossroads and this time walking to Oran Forest.


	10. Soul Sisters

When I entered Oran Forest, I kept hearing rustling, but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from, mostly because it was night. All of a sudden, a small Lugia, just a bit bigger than me, jumped on top of me and laughed.

"I got him Sis!" I looked up as best as I could and saw a normal-sized Lugia come out from behind the bushes and trees. I was hoping this was Tidewater and her little sister, but all I cared about right now was not being crushed to death by a little Lugia.

"Good work Soul." The little Lugia laughed proudly and the other Lugia came closer to me, making it harder to look up at her. "Why are you roaming through our home?"

"I'm sorry...but I'm looking for someone." I managed to get out even though Soul was practically on top of my head.

"Soul...at least let him be able to look up and speak."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Soul moved a little bit and I could now move my head freely. I turned and face Soul.

"Thank you." I said a little sarcastically before looking at the big Lugia again.

"Who are you looking for then?" The Lugia bent her head down to look at me better and smiled.

"I'm looking for a Lugia, actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Are you Tidewater?" She lifted her head back up and looked past me. I looked behind me and saw Soul looking up at her sister. I looked back at the Lugia who looked back at me angrily.

"How do you know me?"

"So you are Tidewater? Well, I better introduce myself then."

"That doesn't matter..."

"Oh, I think you'll want to apologize for having your sister pounce on me once you know who I am."

"Ug...fine. Who are you then?" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically asked me. I just smiled and held my head with my right hand.

"I'm not saying anything until I can freely stand and walk with no Lugia on me."

"What...?"

"If that's not going to happen, I'm not telling you anything at all."

"Soul...get off him."

"Ok Tide." Soul hopped off and I dusted myself off once I stood back up.

"Ok then...I'm Grovyle from Team PokémonSky, good-bye." I turned around and started walking when Tidewater called out.

"Wait, what?!"

"I said I'm Grovyle from Team PokémonSky. Do you not believe me? 'Cause, I can prove it." I got ready to fight but Tidewater shook her head.

"No, no. I can tell you're telling the truth. I'm so sorry for that."

"Me too." Soul looked at me ashamed. I walked back to Tidewater, petting Soul on the head on the way by, which made her giggle a little bit.

"That's alright, you just didn't know."

"So...why are you here?" Tidewater sat on her knees and smiled while Soul sat beside her.

"I want to talk to you about Lugia."

"There's a lot of Lugias you know."

"I know but...I'm talking about the one with the mother who..."

"Left my father for dead?" I nodded and she became wide-eyed. "How do you know that...how do you know that evil Lugia?"

"Because, that Lugia isn't evil. He's my friend, and he lives in Treasure Town..."

"Friend?!" Tidewater stood up and looked at me angrily.

"I thought you could tell if I was lying or not."

"I can, but..."

"Did you not have that power when you yelled at Lugia in his house?"

"Um...no, but..."

"But nothing. He was trying to tell you he had no part in what his mother was. He wasn't even her son...she found him and raised him, but since the day you left, Lugia hasn't even seen her, let alone spoken to her."

"But...I..."

"Tidewater...I can tell if Pokémon are lying as well. I've known Lugia for over three years...he is a very good, and very sweet Pokémon." Tidewater sat back down, depressed.

"I...I can't believe it. I'm so ashamed..."

"Don't be. Lugia lives in Treasure Town and he really wants to talk to you. He knows you live her, taking care of you little sister, but he didn't want to see you."

"Why not? Was he afraid I'd tail him off again and leave?"

"...Yes. So I said I'd speak to you. And that's what happened."

"Wait...why does Lugia want to speak to me?"

"Between you and me, and your sister..." Soul giggled, as if she was about to learn a valid secret of which only a few get to know, and leaned in close. "...he likes you, a lot."

"Really?" Tidewater blushed a bit. I nodded and she sighed. "That's...so sweet."

"His...um, "mother" said she wanted Lugia to go out and find a Lugia of his own and raise a family. The first one he found was you...he seemed so happy and at peace when he spoke of you to me."

"Wow...I need to talk to him."

"I want to too! Me to!" Soul got up and jumped twice.

"Well then...follow me." I led them out of Oran Forest and to the Crossroads where Lugia still was. When he saw us he blushed and scampered back a few feet.

"Lugia, don't you run off this time." I told him, rushing to his side, stopping him.

"I didn't know you'd actually get them..." He whispered to me and I glared at him.

"Then why did I do it?" Tidewater walked up to him and Lugia shuttered.

"Lugia...I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm so sorry."

"R-Really? You...believe?"

"Yes..."

"Me too! Don't forget about me!" Soul jumped up and down and Tidewater laughed.

"Wow...um, I..."

"It's alright Lugia. You don't have to speak. But um, I've heard you like me?" Tidewater smiled at him and Lugia wide-eyed her.

"Who would tell you such a thing? Why would you tell her such a thing?!" Lugia yelled at me, and I backed up, haftly laughing and smiling.

"Hey...I'm just your "relationship starter-er". Have fun." I walked off, hearing Lugia growling. The last thing I heard of their conversation was Tidewater's voice.

"Lugia...it is alright. I...like you to." I looked back and Tidewater nudged Lugia, making him smile, so Lugia nudged her. Soul looked away a bit disgusted, at which I laughed, continuing to Sharpedo's Bluff. When I entered my house again, Mia and Thunder were back, fully asleep. I got into my bed and toke a look at Morrithi, and then closed my eyes. I was so glad everything was back to normal...or, at least close to.


End file.
